Lost Without him
by SpynjaisShay
Summary: Lucy finds herself spiraling downwards ever since the Drakes left six months ago for her own protection. How far will she go to get them back? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

*A year after the Drakes have left*

**Lucy**

Ever since Nick left I just do the same old thing. Sit at home, go to classes and basically just wished he was here. With me. Instead he left to go with Solange. I know mum's worrying about me. Everyday its "Are you okay, Luce?". I tell her yes, but I'm breaking on the inside.

Mum comes in. "Lucy, could you help me sort out these clothes? You just sit there all day. He's gone, Luce."

"I know mum, you think I don't notice that my boyfriends gone crazy and same has my best friend, and that the Drakes' just took off, leaving us here wondering what's happened."

I walk off feeling horrible for being so mean to her, but I have to get the Drakes back, and to do that I have to get her off my case.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I made it really short so people could tell me if I should continue with it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy**

I start by helping her with the clothes.

"Wow, you're actually helping, Lucy." She says.

"Yeah, mum. You asked me to. Listen, do you think I could go out with some friends soon?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure" she says, unaware of my motives.

Instead of going to Nathan's, I call Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna, it's Lucy. I need to ask you a big, big favor."

"What?" She says sounding suspicious.

"I need Nicholas's number, and don't tell me you don't have it, because I know that you can get Hunter to give it to you."

"Fine." She says, and then hangs up.

**Nicholas**

I'm just sitting here, as I do everyday ever since I left Lucy, when something odd happens. My phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and look at the number. Its nobody's number who I know, but I pick up anyway.

"Hello?" I ask, warily.

"Nick! I need you to come back. Please."

It's Lucy. I don't know how she got my number or why she's calling me and I think about hanging up on her but I know if I hang up on her now, she's just going to keep ringing.

"Why, Lucy?"

"Because, Nicholas, I miss you and it was stupid of you to leave me and now mum thinks I've gone crazy." She sounds so desperate that I almost give in, but I can't. It's for her own protection. I hang up.

**So, any ideas on how to continue the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

***Lucy***

He hung up on me, the bastard. I furiously wipe the tears from my eyes and throw my phone on the bed. Can't he tell that I hate him making decisions on whether or not I'm safe enough for something?

I could kill him at the moment. I whisper Om Namah Shivaya under my breath, trying to calm myself. Nope, not working. Plan two. Eat lots and lots of chocolate. Chocolate helps everything.

After I have gone through 3 chocolate bars, I ring Nicholas again. This time, he doesn't even bother to pick up. Scurvy rat bastard.

This time, I ring Hunter herself.

"Hey, Hunter. Listen, could I get you to call someone for me?"

***25 minutes later***

The doorbell rings and I rush out of the room to get the door before mum does. I don't want her to know my plan.

"Come in Hunter, but we have to be quite 'cos I don't want mum knowing that we're up to something.

I shut the door and go up into my room. We quickly get Hunter's phone out of her pocket and dial Quinn's number.

Quinn sounds surprised when he answers.

"Hunter?" He asks.

"Yeah." She replies, "Hey, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Oh yeah?"

He sounds wary.

"Yeah, could you tell me where Nicholas is?"

"Let me guess, Lucy put you up to this?"

"Yeah, and she wont leave me alone until I rang you. Please?"

"No! Nick would kill me!" Quinn freaks.

"I thought you were stronger and faster?" She replies, trying to sweet talk him into telling us.

"No way."

I try talking to him.

"Quinn, man, I've known you for ages and you're never afraid of anything. Could you please, please tell us?" I say, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Eugh, you're gonna be the death of me Luce."

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine."

I jump up and down the room with Hunter, screaming and shouting in delight, as Quinn just listens to us, grumbling like an old man.

"Would you just listen to where he is all ready instead of making me go deaf?"

"Where is he?" Hunter asks.

"With Madam Veronique."

"Madam Veronique? How the hell am I supposed to get there?!"

"I don't know," Quinn replies, "you just told me to tell you where he his."

Quinn hangs up very abruptly, while I am left feeling sunken down and deflated.

But then I feel a little bubble of hope rise up in my chest. Maybe…

**For all those people who wanted longer chapters, they're getting longer. Just give me time to adjust to writing longer. Also, this kinda seemed like that perfect time to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE R&R. **

**Love, **

**Shay xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To be honest, I really don't remember what I was going to write to continue the story. I lost my plot thingy-ma-bob that I wrote to help with shaping the story so I'm just going to have to make it up as I go. Also, it's not long yet again, because I ran into a serious case of writers block. But it will get longer!**

Lucy POV:

I feel better than I have since the Drakes left. I finally have a purpose, something to focus on. It feels great.

I rummage around in my room for a while looking for my notebook. I need to plan, to do something otherwise I feel like I'm going to burst, there is just so much energy cycling through my previously hollow body. I am rejuvenated. I'm going to find Nicholas, and I'm going to bring him home.

*Next day*

My alarm blares from beside me; my own personal reminder that today is the day that I have to get back to Helios-Ra for school, as holidays are now over.

I try to build up my enthusiasm for school, but I'm just not feeling it. I turn off my alarm and flop back down into my the comfort of my bed. That is, until mum decides to come and literally drag me out of bed. Not exactly the best wake up call.

"Lucy, you still have to pack for school. Stop being so lazy."

At this, I drag myself out of bed and call Hunter. I am immediately redirected to voicemail.

"Hey, its Hunter, leave a message."

I decide that it is so not worth it, and I need a coffee before Im ready to function. Walking down the stairs I am greeted by dad. Not wanting any conversation at this ungodly hour, I stop before I can start. The best way I can think of this is by mentioning my period. It always works.

After I drank my coffee, pack all my clothes into my bag, I get the joy of driving into the Helios-Ra, for another year of drills, exercise and work. Vomit. I am hoping that by focusing on school, everyone else will forget about the whole Drake thing, and lower their guards on that particular topic, and therefore leaving me to be able to access more information about it. Here's to part 1 of my super-duper-awesome plan.


End file.
